Count Me In
by thisoldporcelaincoffeeshop
Summary: Kurt Hummel isn't one for physical violence. But when a group of boys come to stir trouble and mock his boyfriend, Kurt doesn't know what overcame him when he knocks the kid out cold. A short little Klaine drabble.


**Author's Note: This drabble was prompted to me vaguely by Chrysalyss who wanted Klaine being angry and aroused by it, and that's sort of what it's about. You can find other drabbles by me here and on my tumblr, blushingcolfer. **

**Enjoy (:**

* * *

"You mean it's _that _easy to find the circumference of a circle?" Finn says, awe thick in his voice.

"Yes, and you would have known that sooner if you asked me for homework help at home instead of here. Blaine's meeting me soon and you have class in what, five minutes now?" Kurt clucks, "Now that's just procrastination."

"Rachel was over and we were, uh,busy." Finn says and Kurt scoffs, turning back to his locker to organize his books as Finn goes back to solving the next problem when he hears a group chattering and laughing, and Kurt can't help but listen.

"Can you believe all the gays here? Who do they think they are, parading around in their frilly little crap and expect us _not _to beat them up? It's like they're asking for it." Kurt recognizes the kid as a member of the hickey team, feels his blood broil when they all laugh and cheer, but tries his best to brush it off.

But Finn catches his gaze, sees what he's staring at and listens when another member of the group pipes up and says, "They're like fucking fairies, they're not guys at all!"

"Do you want me to go over there and do something?" Finn asks seriously. Kurt bites back his springing tears because _no, he wasn't going to cry about something as stupid as them. They aren't worth it. _

"No, it's fine. Clearly my winning personality and superior fashion sense is too much for this town to handle. I'll be fine when they're cleaning out my septic tank and I'm lavishing in my beach house off the coast of New York."

"Okay, bro. I'm almost done here, thanks a lot for the help. Just a few more problems…" Finn grumbles, setting back to doing his work.

Kurt tries so hard to ignore the voices and sneers, but he can't help but become absolutely furious when he hears them next, "And that one new gay kid with the bowties. What a fucking freak. I heard he transferred here for the other gay and before that went to an all guys school. Imagine how many butt buddies he had back there, what a slut. He deserves the be fucking beat, he needs to be actually."

Kurt calmly swivels on his heel, strutting over to the group and barely hears it when Blaine shouts, "Hey, Kurt!". All Kurt can hear is the blood thrumming in his ears, adrenaline coursing through his body from the pure anger he feels in this moment. He isn't one for physical violence, but he's never felt this kind of rage before. This possessive, protective type of anger because they weren't just insulting him, Kurt could take that. They were insulting his Blaine with nasty rumors so Kurt, without a second guess, punched the guy square in the face, sneering when he fell to the floor.

The whole hallway went dead silent, mouths agape and so surprised that they didn't know what to do. The only person to speak up was Blaine, in a quiet thin voice and running over to his side he whispers, "Kurt?" No answer, "Kurt, honey, what's going on? Did they hurt you?"

Kurt visibly relaxes when Blaine comes over to his side, unclenching his fists but keeping a clenched upturned jaw because he still couldn't shake off the anger.

"Kurt, talk to me-" But Blaine was cut short by one of the members of the group turning, red in the face and ready to fight, "I will fucking beat you both up, I swear."

"Don't you dare touch him." Blaine snarls, because Kurt still hasn't said a word since it happened.

"What are you gonna do? Blow your fairy dust on me to death?" He mocks, scoffing, "You've got nothing, sick-o."

"Leave them alone, or I will make all of your lives a living hell, you got that?" Finn speaks up from where he's come over from his locker, "So will the entire football team, now scram."

The group, hesitant at first eventually leaves, the man who Kurt punched bloody and bruised and Kurt is still in shock because _ohmygosh I did that. _And before he knows it, he's being pushed into the single handicapped bathroom by Blaine, his warm arms around him the only thing grounding Kurt at this moment.

"Kurt, what happened? Please tell me, you haven't said a word since. Kurt. Kurt!" Blaine mumbles into his ear, and eventually Kurt gathers himself enough to respond.

"I-he was uh…He was making fun of you." Kurt says quietly, ducking his head bashfully before stiffening again at the memory.

"He was?" Blaine asks in a small voice, and Kurt isn't sure what to make of it.

Kurt takes a deep breath, preparing for the worst because this is Blaine, who was attacked and physical violence is a sore spot and this is just so againt all of his morals. "He was saying awful things Blaine, what was I supposed to do? Because I didn't know what to do and it just…before I knew it my hand was hurting and he was on the ground. I'm sorry." Kurt flutters his eyes back to Blaine's, and what he sees is not what he was expecting at all.

"Don't be." He says, eyes dark and wide, like they get when they're fooling around and Kurt's more confused than ever. 'You're so strong, Kurt." Blaine says in awe, stepping closer to trail a hand down Kurt's bicep.

"It was all adrenaline."

"It was really hot." And now he get it. Remembers how it felt when he saw Blaine boxing that first time, sweaty and mussed and muscles straining, how much it turned him on. And how much it made Kurt's heart stutter and flip, arousal pooling low in his belly when he said he was picturing the face of someone who had tormented Kurt that day. How they made out and both came in their pants after.

"I-" Kurt's cut short by Blaine's mouth pressed to his, hard and reassuring.

"Is your hand sore?" Blaine asks, lacing their fingers together and pressing light kisses to Kurt's knuckles. Kurt's stomach swoops in the happiest of ways, and he almost forgets to answer when Blaine continues, "It was a really hard punch. It's going to be bruised tomorrow."

"It doesn't hurt much right now, but I'm not about to complain about you kissing it better, though." Kurt smiles, and Blaine can't help but match his grin.

Blaine slowly walks them back against the pristine white walls of the bathroom, kissing Kurt forcefully, pressing their hips together and that instant friction and rutting is amazing. Blaine's nearly half-hard already, just from a few kisses and watching Kurt angry, defending him, and that thought just makes Blaine surge his mouth harder, pulling back once he realizes they're crossing dangerous territory hear, making out and half on their way of something more in the school bathroom.

"Thank you." Blaine whispers against Kurt's lips, giving one last surprisingly sweet kiss before backing away and clearing his throat.

"I'd do it a million times." Kurt smiles and Blaine's chest is heavy with how much he loves this man. "Even if I'm going to get a detention."

"My knight in shining armor." Blaine grins, stepping back to give Kurt one last tight hug.

"Now, how do you feel about giving me boxing lessons? I could really work on my swing, because I think I might have broken my hand?"

"Aw honey, I'll take you to the nurse." Blaine coos, before his voice gets deeper when he says, "And how about say today, after school, my house for your first appointment? I request you wear something fitting or loose, like those yoga pants of yours?" Blaine licks his lips.

Kurt chuckles, "Count me in."

* * *

**AN: Prompts are always welcome! Just comment below or send me a message. Thank you for reading!**


End file.
